Tell Her How You Feel
by IfEverythingWasEverything
Summary: Amy finally answers one of Karma's calls and agrees to meet her in the park, but she is overcome with jealously and frustration at the mention of Liam. Will her true feelings show? [ONE SHOT]


"You answered your phone" Karma was shocked to say the least, she had been entirely ready to hear Amy's voicemail for what would seem like the one hundredth time today.

"I did" Amy said quietly and Karma couldn't help feel a rush of happiness at the sound of her best friends voice.

"Don't do that to me ever again" Karma said trying to sound angry at Amy for ignoring her for so long, but she was completely unable to stop the smile spreading on her face.

"I hate not talking to you, it causes me physical pain" Karma continued but Amy remained silent which was an incredibly strange thing for Amy.

"Are you okay?" Karma asked when she didn't get more than a mumble of quiet agreement from her best friend.

"Yeah, fine" Amy said biting her lip as she paced around her room, her heart beating frantically in her chest nervously.

"Just getting ready for bed" she added trying to sound normal or at the least; convincing.

"Are you in your pyjama's yet?" Karma asked curiously and Amy paused before replying looking at her pyjama's that were discarded next to her bed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to see you" Karma said "I was hoping you'd meet me?"

"Oh" Amy gulped "Well that's too bad, I was literally just about to climb into bed"

She heard Karma sigh on the other end of the line and she immediately felt bad, she didn't know why she was trying to get out of hanging out with her best friend, Shane had been right hiding from her wasn't going to help anything and hiding from her was exactly what Amy was doing right now.

"Please" was all Karma said. Amy pressed her eyes tightly shut as she tried to reason with herself, but with Karma begging in her ear all she wanted to do was give in and go and see her.

"Please I really need to talk to you, please, please, please, please" Karma pleaded.

"Okay" Amy said quietly and Karma immediately fell silent.

"Thank you" she said and Amy could practically hear her smiling "I'll see you in the park in 10"

* * *

The night air was cool and Amy tugged her jacket around her tighter as she wandered down the path into the park which was light by golden street lamps. She found herself walking directly to the bench her and Karma had always sat at for as long as she could remember, sitting down she stared blankly at the ground in front of her as her head circulated millions of of thoughts. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and felt absolutely ridiculous that she was so nervous to see her best friend. _It's just Karma_ she tried to remind herself but those three little words meant so much more than that to her. Karma wasn't just _Karma_ anymore to Amy, Karma was… everything. _She's my undoing_ Amy thought but her thoughts were interrupted by her favourite voice.

"I brought a blanket for you" Karma said from behind her and Amy spun around seeing her best friend.

"Hey" she said her voice as light as a feather.

"Hi" Karma said with a smile and Amy felt all her nerves disappear.

"Thank you for coming" Karma said handing Amy the blanket and she immediately pulled it around her shoulders, engulfing herself in the sweet smell Karma left on everything she owned.

"It's cool" Amy tried to say nonchalantly "I mean I guess I missed you…sort of"

Karma laughed softly and nudged Amy in the ribs playfully.

"I think _sort of_ is an understatement"

"I think you should shut up before I leave" Amy smirked and Karma just looked at her, her eyes dark in the night but still gleaming with joy.

The two of them spent several seconds just staring at each other as if it was the first time they were seeing one another.

"So" Karma said finally breaking the silence "I have to tell you what happened today"

Amy just nodded trying not to fixate her eyes on Karma's lips, but knowing what they felt like against her own it was almost impossible.

"Liam was hanging out with my parents" Karma said and just like a well trained puppy Amy tried to look as disgusted as Karma sounded, even though she had barely heard the words that had followed Liam's name.

"And then I ended up getting really mad at him about it since I was already mad at him because I thought he had a girlfriend, I saw him getting into some really pretty girls car after the protest and…" Karma's words slowly started to fade out as Amy lost focus on what she was saying. She was suddenly feeling immensely frustrated that Karma had dragged her out here in the middle of the night after they hadn't spoken for almost two days, only to rant to her about Liam. She wasn't okay with that. She didn't want to hear about Liam, she didn't care about Liam. She basically wished Liam didn't exist. She wanted Karma's attention the way that Liam had it. Was that so selfish of her?

"Anyway I went to apologise and we ended up having a moment you know, like an actual _moment_ and he said some really cute things but then he suddenly wasn't into it anymore, like he totally lead me on and then just stopped and said he couldn't do it" Karma continued gesturing madly as she spoke not even noticing Amy's complete lack of attention.

_Why do I have to love this idiot? _Amy asked herself why Karma obliviously kept ranting on about Liam. _She's such a cute idiot though _Amy thought staring adoringly at her best friends face.

"Like how am I supposed to make him fall in love with me if he doesn't even want to touch me anymore?" Karma groaned and suddenly all the adoring thoughts Amy was having flooded rapidly from her brain and were replaced with raging hot anger. _Touch her? _She thought her heart hammering against her chest in resentment at the mere thought of his hands on her. He doesn't deserve her, he doesn't deserve any part of her at all. She's too good for him. _She's too good for me, but at least I would treat her how she deserved to be treated _Amy thought suddenly itching at the idea of telling Karma exactly how she felt. It would stop her talking about Liam that's for sure. _Goddamn _she let out a small sigh but not loud enough for Karma to hear, _stop being so jealous _she tried to tell herself but it didn't work. She was teaming with jealousy and anger and _ugh _frustration. Why couldn't Karma just see that they were actually good together? They'd been good together since kindergarten, the two of them. That's all they needed. No stupid boys. Just them.

"Amy" Karma said waving a hand in front of her face snapping her out of her deep abyss of thoughts.

"So as I was saying" Karma immediately continued without even checking Amy had even started paying attention again.

"He was just being a total jerk and-"

Amy stared at Karma watching all the bullshit words fall from her lips into the night where no one was listening. She felt her hands release from the tight balled up fists she had that were grasping the blanket around her, letting it fall around her arms. _Don't hide from her. _

Before she could even consider stopping herself she was leaning forward, entirely fed up of hearing the person she loved talk obsessively about someone else. Karma didn't even see it coming. She swiftly leaned in catching Karma's lips before any more words could come out, feeling an immediate rush of energy pulse through her veins and warmth fill her body and soul. She pressed her lips lightly to Karma's, everything inside her racing while on the outside everything was calm. Almost still. She kissed Karma more firmly, her best friends body slowly beginning to relax and Amy slipped her arms inside Karma's jacket, around her waist feeling the warmth of her body straight away. Suddenly and unexpectedly Karma kissed her back, softly and cautiously but it was kissing her back all the same. Her hands slid up to Amy's hips, but then realising what was happening she pulled back slightly.

"Wait" she asked her voice light as a whisper "What are you doing?"

Amy looked at her with deeply encompassing sea coloured eyes, her lips slightly parted and her face only inches away from Karma's.

"Do you want me to stop?" were the only words that came to Amy's mind, she played with the back of Karma's top slipping her fingers under it a little so their skin was touching.

Karma gazed at Amy, the touch of Amy's fingers against her lower back sent a rush of electricity through her body. Their eyes were fixated on each other, she managed to look away but only briefly, glancing down at her best friends perfect pillow lips not denying how much she had enjoyed kissing her, she looked back up their eyes locking once again.

"No" she said softly.


End file.
